The present disclosure and the embodiments thereof are in the field of semiconductor packages and more particularly, relate to interposer structures used to provide high density interconnects between devices at fine pitches and a method for forming semiconductor devices interconnected by the interposer structures.
To increase interconnect density of MCMs (Multi-Chip Modules), interposers based on glass and silicon have been used to provide fine pitch redistribution of wiring from the underside of a die to other devices. In many cases, these interposers are very large and many interconnections are created on both surfaces of the interposers. However, not all of these interconnections are needed, such as, pass through connections in center regions of a central die, which connections mainly are a pathway for ground and voltage busses. Furthermore, the interposers of this type need to encompass the full areas of the device, which renders manufacturing the interposers difficult. For example, the areas on an MCM, where interposers need to be provided, cover the combined areas of the CPU/GPU, the HBM/ASIC, the perimeter margins and the inter-device spacings. The production of large interposers is challenging because the interposers are excessively large and require expensive masks to make them while few interposer units per typical round wafer are produced since most interposers are square or rectangular. In addition, the interposers are integral units, which are highly sensitivity to defects on a wafer for producing the interposers.
One solution proposed to address the above issue is to provide an embedded bridge chip, which is a subsurface silicon/glass interposer that must be created inside a laminate. However, due to the embedded structure of the interposer, both the laminate and the chip require complicated processing to create a single sided interconnect between two or more devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.